Chapter 4 A New Form
by Fluff Bat
Summary: As usual but I will be adding a new person for Chapter 12 I have these done before so then I can have time to think of a new story


(Now do please keep in mind this is my roleplaying name and any name that is "Death The Insane" and "Ember" my Dragon Ball Xenoverse character, I do not own any of these other characters, the other people in this all belong to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Akira Toriama, and any others that I do not know about. You will have to ask me if you can use it for a couple of your own fan fictions. And I am referring to Ember and Death The Insane. Just email me at: eddierisner )

"So what do you think of this new form?" Death asked. Ember was shocked by what his power is. "So that explains why I was able to sense your power level but you couldn't sense mine, because I had god ki but now you have god ki and you can sense my power level." Ember explained. "Why yes that is exactly true." Death said with delight. "Now you want to turn Golden Ember or what?" Ember got kind of ticked off. "Alright but if I kill you don't blame me." Ember said with hatred. Ember turned golden. She then charged at Death and kicked him right in the gut. Death coughed up blood. She then proceed to twirl around and throw him down at the ground. Death's body slammed against the ground and it flopped like a fish that died in a second. Death coughed up more blood and tried to get up, but then Ember came out of nowhere and stomped her foot into his stomach causing more blood to come out of Death's mouth. Death stared at her and smiled with happiness. "I knew you were the best opponent I could have ever had." Death said to her. Ember gave him a smile back. "Kill him already you two love birds!" Beerus yelled. Ember then started to charge up a beam at him and Death turned back into his normal form as soon as the beam hit. Death started to absorb the beam. "What!" Ember yelled with anger. Death was still standing still but he then started to walk towards Ember. Ember shot many blasts at him and he just deflected them. Beerus and Whis were shocked by Death deflecting all these blasts. "So just because I may be somewhat almost dead you try to kill me off with a weak blast?" Death questioned. "Yes I tried to do it because my master said so." Ember replied. They both gave each other death stares. Death then teleported in front of Ember and went in for a punch, then Death passed out. As Death felled down Ember caught him and slowly descended down to the ground. She then set him down and sat down next to him. She then turned back into her normal colors. She then sat there next to Death. She was feeling around his hair when out of nowhere a blast started to go after her, a beam sent the blast going back toward the sender but Ember didn't shoot. Death slowly got up. He started to walk a little bit but then fell back down. Ember rushed over to him. "Get the beans out of the pouch." Death said. She quickly went to the pouch and gave him a bean. "Thanks." Death said. Death then got up and looked around for the person who shoot the blast. "Well I can't see who shoot the blast but there is a new person around." Death then aims hand at a rock and gets ready to fire when a little kid popped out from the rock. "What the heck is that?" Death questioned. Ember then jumped in excitement. She rushed to the kid and hugged it. "What are you doing?" Death asked. "Hugging the child you must have made it feel terrified." Ember replied. Death looked at the child. The kid had white hair a hair style similar to Raditz but its power level was at 50,000 and it was only a six year old. "So what do we do with it?" Death asked. "Take care of it what else would be do?" Ember replied. "Do we have to?" Death asked. "Yes we do." Ember replied. She then proceeded to play upsy-daisy with the baby. Death then started to think if she is going to be a mother. "How do you know how to take care of a baby?" Death asked. "Well I believe that my mother taught me when I was around five years old." Ember said. "Do you even plan on being a mother?" Death asked. Ember blushed. "Uh…. I can plan on it soon but not that soon." Ember replied. "Oh well I bet that person must be the luckiest man on the earth." Death said. Ember then looked back at him and thinks how does he not knows that I am talking about him. The kid then shoot a ki blast at Death. Death didn't notice what the kid did. Ember was trying to stop the blast without trying to get the kid hurt, but it was too late for her to stop the blast. Death took the blast right to the head. Ember was shocked by what the kid had done to Death. Death looked back at the kid and walked towards it. "What is your name?" Death asked.


End file.
